Shikon Rider Hibiki
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: An amnesiac half-demon is saved by InuYasha and the others. The weird thing is, his clothes are similar to Kagome. Where could he be from? When a demon attacks the boy reveals a startling surprise. It's time to rock, Oni-style!
1. The Pink Haired Oni

Shikon Rider Hibiki

Episode 1: The Pink Haired Oni

It was another clear and sunny day for InuYasha and company. They were walking down a path when InuYasha's stomach suddenly began to growl.

"Hey, we've got anything to eat?" asked the hanyou.

"Not much left," Kagome grimaced as she checked her giant bag.

"We'll be heading into a town soon, so we can restock there" Sango assured the rest of the group.

"Great, 'cause I'm starving" complained Shippo.

Just then a young boy's scream was heard. The group looked up to see a boy. He looked to be about 13. What was strange about him was that he wore clothes similar to Kagome, wearing a black coat, with black jeans and matching boots. On the right lobe of his ear was a short string with a small bell attached. The strangest thing about him was that his eyes and hair were...PINK! The boy was being chased by a giant lizard demon.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" the boy cried out.

InuYasha quickly jumped into action, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. Kagome distracted the lizard with one of her arrows, catching it off guard. InuYasha blindsided the demon and cut off its tail amking it scream in pain.

"Heh, you got guts pickin' on little kids," InuYasha smirked. "How about pickin' on somebody your own size!"

The demon charged at InuYasha, only to be dodged and kicked to the side. Then, with a strong swing, InuYasha sliced the giant lizard in half. With victory in hand, InuYasha sheathed his giant sword and returned to the group.

* * *

"You OK kid?" InuYasha asked the pink-haired youth.

Instead of a voiced reply, InuYasha was glomped by the child who was crying a river.

"You saved me! Arigato, Onii-chan!" cried the boy.

"Hey! Get off!" InuYasha growled.

"C'mon, InuYasha." Kagome pleaded. "He's just thankful you saved his life."

"Well he doesn't have to so teary-eyed about!" InuYasha said, struggling to get out of the boy's strangely powerful grasp.

The boy remembered something and released InuYasha and rushed to Kagome's side, giving her firm but soft hug around the waist.

"Thak you too, Onee-chan," the boy smiled.

"Aw, he's so adorable," Kagome cooed as she returned the hug.

"Hey, what about me?!" complained Shippo.

"Looks like Shippo's got some competition for Kagome's affection," Sango giggled.

Miroku wore a stern face as he observed the pink-haired boy. His clothing was strangely similar to Kagome's and his aura was also similar to InuYasha in terms of demonic aura.

"Excuse me, but could you be a half-demon, by any chance?" the monk asked.

"He's a half-demon?" Kagome repeated.

"Now that you mention it, he does smell like a demon" InuYasha commented.

"Huh?" the boy blinked. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Haruki, Sakurai Haruki. Nice to meet ya!"

The group went through their introductions and decided to ask some questions.

"So, why did that lizard demon attack you, Haruki-kun?" asked the demon slayer.

"I have no idea" Haruki shook his head. "All I remember was waking up in a forest about a day ago. A little while ago, I found a pretty glowing gem and then that lizard came after me."

"May I see it?" Kagome asked politely.

"OK." Hauruki complied. He reached into his pocket and revealed a purple glowing piece of a gem.

"A Shikon jewel shard!" everyone gasped.

"Is that what this is?" Haruki asked. "It's really pretty isn't it," Haruki said, gazing at the shard's glow.

"Give it here!" InuYasha demanded.

"No way! It's mine! Onii-chan can't have it!" he stuck out his tongue.

"InuYasha, sit!" Kagome ordered. InuYasha then was pulled to the floor, face-first, by the power of his necklace. "He's just a little kid!"

"Please understand Haruki-kun," Sango tried to explain. "That shard holds a lot of power and can be very dangerous if not handled properly."

"We need to purify the jewel shard," Miroku added.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Haruki then ran to kagome and hid behind her. "Onee-chan, they're trying to take my treasure from me." Haruki cried. "I found it so it should be mine, right?"

Kagome was in a bind. She knew they needed to gather the jewel shards, but she couldn't ignore Haruki's plea for help. In a way, he reminded her of her own little brother. Reacting to her maternal instincts, Kagome turned around to face Haruki, embraced him, and stroked his long, pink hair.

"I't's OK, Haru-kun. You don't have to give us the shard if you don't want to." Kagome then brought his face to hers, their eyes meeting. "But you have to keep it safe in return, OK?" Cheeks flushed, Haruki smiled and nodded, burying his face in Kagome's bosom, causing her to blush.

The group could only sigh at how motherly Kagome was acting. Then Shippo was the next to speak up.

"Say, Haruki, why are your clothes like Kagome's?" the young fox demon asked.

Haruki wiped his tears with his arm and replied, "I don't know. Like I said, I woke up and I find myself in a forest and wearing these clothes."

"Sounds like he has amnesia," Miroku concluded.

"So he can't remember anything?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Doesn't seem too bad if he can remember his name," InuYasha observed.

"Well, let's get to town and figure this out later," Kagome suggested.

* * *

The group then made their way into town. Haruki held onto Kagome's hand, refusing to let go. Also, Miroku was informed that a demon was terrorizing the village at night. Miroku offered to exorcise the demon and the group was given a room for the night.

"So, this demon is causing trouble for this village," Miroku surmised.

"If this demon doesn't have a jewel shard, then I ain't gettin' involved" InuYasha huffed.

"But Onii-chan, you have to help!" Haruki protested.

"Why should I?"

"Because, you're strong! The strong have a duty to protect the weak since they can't fight for themselves!"

"That's what you think," InuYasha snorted. "But not me."

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded.

Tears began to weld up in Haruki's eyes and everyone backed away, fearing the boy may start crying loudly again. Instead, Haruki lowered his head so his pink locks hid his eyes.

"Onii-chan..." Haruki spoke in a hushed tone.

WHAM!

"BAKA!!!" Haruki decked InuYasha in the eye, sending him flying through the wall. Haruki then ran out of the room crying.

"Haru-kun, wait!" Kagome called, giving chase.

"Smooth," Sango said sarcastically.

"What did I do?" InuYasha asked, rubbing his sore eye.

"I don't know, question and ridicule his beliefs?" Miroku frowned.

* * *

Haruki stopped running, catching his breath at a lake near the village. He sat at the edge of the lake, wiping his tears.

"Onii-chan no baka..." the boy sniffled.

"Are you OK?"

Haruki raised his head to see Kagome sitting next to him with a smile hiding a concerned look.

"Why does Onii-chan have to act like that?" Haruki asked eyeing the lake. "He's super-strong, so why doesn't he help?"

Kagome sighed as she slung her right arm over Haruki's shoulder, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Onii-chan's just a little cranky today since we haven't found any jewel shards, aside from your yours," Kagome explained. "Don't let what he said get to you. He's just a big softie on the inside. Like you." She poked Haruki in the ribs, causing him to giggle.

Haruki then tensed up. he stood up quickly and got into a defensive stance.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Something's coming," Haruki growled.

From behind the trees, a large ogre came stomping towards the human girl and hanyou boy. It was muscular and gray, wore a loincloth, had a horn atop its head, and was weilding a kanabo.

"Well, looks like I found my next meals," the ogre sneered.

"I don't think so!" Kagome protested. She then fired an arrow but the ogre deflected it with his kanabo.

"Your flimsy arrows can't do thing against my kanabo," the ogre laughed. The kanabo gave off a purple glow.

"A jewel shard!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Onee-chan, run. Get the others." Haruki ordered.

"Eh?! What about you?" Kagome asked.

"I'll do my best to stall him. Go!"

Seeing the look in Haruki's eyes, Kagome made a break for it to call for InuYasha. Seeing that she was safe, Haruki turned to his opponent

"So, you're a half-demon," the ogre assumed.

"So what if I am?" Haruki retorted

"He, he, I'm gonna enjoy hearing your bones break!" The ogre charged forward, swinging down his club.

Haruki rolled to the side to dodge the weapon

"What makes you think you can!?!" Haruki taunted.

* * *

"InuYasha, Haru-kun's fighting the demon!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What?!" InuYasha took hold of his sword and left the inn. "Let's go!"

He then spotted Haruki fighting the ogre at the edge of the forest. The ogre kept swing his kanabo at haruki, attempting to break the hanyou boy in half. Haruki only dodged and rolled from the ogre's attacks.

"A weapon is nothing if you can't hit the target," Haruki grinned.

"Oh yeah?" The ogre then kicked Haruki in the chest, sending him flying through a hut.

"Haruki!" InuYasha called out.

"Haru-kun!" Kagome gasped.

"He's too young to take on that demon!" Sango assumed.

Haruki came out from the hut coughing dust and dusting off his clothes. "Man, this guy's persistent. Guess I got no choice." He reached for his back pocket and pulled out a black and gold device. He flipped it open, revealing it to look like a tuning fork. He flicked the metal piece, causing it to ring as he held it to his head. An ornament, shaped like an oni face, appeared on his forehead. "Henshin!" he called out. Haruki's body turned red and was engulfed in purple flames, causing eveyone to gasp.

"Haruki!"

"Haru-kun!"

"Haruki-kun"

**Music: "Kagayaki" (TV Version)**

With a wave of his right arm, Haruki dispelled the flames to reveal a new appearance. He appeared to be wearing a kind of purple bodysuit, red gloves and boots, silver straps covering his chest, a belt around his waist, and what looked like a purple helmet with a purple opaque visor lined with red markings, silver horns, and the same oni face decorating the forehead. Haruki was taller as well, around InuYasha's height.

InyuYasha and the others, as well as the villagers, gazed at the transformed Haruki with wide eyes and mouths gaping.

"Is that...Haru-kun?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"That's definitely him" InuYasha answered. "His scent is still the same... but older."

"That must must be Hauki-kun's true form" Miroku speculated.

"Cool" Shippo breathed

"OK, let's rock!" the transformed Haruki declared with a deeper voice. He charged forward with a fyling kick to the ogre's gut, causing him to stumble back. Haruki continued with some punch combos and a leg sweep, tripping the giant giant ogre. Cheers could be heard from the villagers, as they watched the smaller demon fight against the giant ogre.

"You bastard..." the ogre grunted. "Who the hell are you?!"

"You can call me...Hibiki!" Haruki, now Hibiki, said dramatically.

"Hibiki?" everyone parroted.

Hibiki took his jewel shard and examined it. "If this thing can make a kanabo stronger than iron, let's see what it does to my Ongekibou Rekka."

Hibiki reached behind his back to reveal a pair of red drum clubs with small rings attached, and ruby oni shaped heads. He then drove the shard into one of his drum clubs. The club began to grow bright before it died down.

The ogre charged and swung down, only to be blocked by Hibiki's jewel empowered drum club. He tried again and again, not noticing that his kanabo was beginning to crack. Hibki then swung upward at the giant club, causing it to shatter and smacked the ogre in the gut with the other, sending the demon flying.

"That's what happens when you don't take care of your weapons," Hibiki teased.

He then removed his Ongekikou Kaenstuzumi from his buckle and flung at the ogre's chest, paralyzing it. A glowing drum appeared, prompting Hibiki to finish the fight.

"Ongeki Da Renda no Kata!" Hibiki declared. Hibiki began beating his clubs no the glowing drum in a rhythmic fashion, pounding shockwaves in to the demon's body. After several beats, Hibki raised his arms dramatically. "Haaah..." He clicked the clubs together. "Hyaah!" Hibiki pounded into the demon's gut with a final one-two beat. The ogre exploded into pieces.

**End Music**

The villagers cheered as they rushed over to Hibiki.

"Our savior!"

"Thank you, Oni-sama!!"

"He vanquished the demon!!"

Hibiki rubbed the back of his helmet sheepishly. He wasn't expecting to get so much attention. He noticed the ogre's jewel shard at his feet and picked it up.

"To the victor goes the spoils," he said to himself. He took his normal drum club and inserted the shard into it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" InuYasha exclaimed.

Hibiki looked up to seee InuYasha and the others running to him.

"Uh, I don't know, claiming my prize?" Hibiki asked sarcastically.

"I'm talking about the jewel shard you took! Hand it over!"

"InuYasha, cut it out!" Kagome scolded.

"Oh, which reminds me." Hibiki recalled.

WHAM!

InuYasha was on the floor with another black eye.

"Why you..." InuYasha growled.

"Don't give me that, _'Onii-chan_.' That's for insulting my beliefs. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, challenges what I believe in! As for the jewel shard, I won it fair and square! So if you want it, you better be prepared to die for it!" Hibiki drew his drum clubs and got into a fighting stance.

"That's fine by me. But you're the one who's gonna die!" InuYasha grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"INUYASHA SIT!!"

InuYasha slammed into the ground super-hard.

Kagome then walked up to Hibiki and gazed upon his armored visage. "Haru-kun...you're Haru-kun, aren't you?"

Hibiki stared at the school girl with intensity in his covered eyes. This woman before him reminded him so much of...he holstered his drum clubs and removed his helmet, revealing his long and messy pink hair and vibrant...red eyes.

"Well, you're half right, Onee-chan," Hibiki answered. "We need to talk."

* * *

"So there are two Harukis?" Shippo asked

Hibiki shook his head. "Haruki told you, right? He's a hanyou. A half-demon. I'm his demon-half."

"So, what kind of demon are you?" Sango asked.

"I'm an Oni. Specifically a higher class of Oni. We're trained in the martial arts of Ongeki-dou."

"Ongeki-dou?" InuYasha parroted.

"We fight demons with pure sound." Hibiki clarified.

"So how did you get here, Hibiki-san?" Miroku asked.

"It happened when I was with my friends, fighting an enemy. That bastard put a curse on me, turning me in to a child. Because of that, I'm not at full power. He tried to kill me too, figuring I'd be weak as a child. So we escaped, but we fell into a well."

"A well?!" Kagome gasped.

"Next thing I know, I wake up alone and started moving" Hibiki nodded.

"Who could've done such a thing to you?" Kagome frowned.

"Can't remember. When he turned me into a kid, he wiped most of my memories to add insult to injury. Next time I see that-ARGH!"

"What's wrong?!"

"I've used up more energy than I thought...I can't hold this form for long..." Hibiki then collapsed over Kagome's shoulder and reverted to his child form.

"Is he alright?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I think he's just exhausted," Kagome assured while stroking Haruki's hair.

"Well, Haruki-kun has the right idea. Let's get some sleep." Miroku suggested.

* * *

It was late at night but InuYasha wasn't asleep. He was thinking over what Hibiki, or rather Haruki had said before he ran off. It's true that InuYasha was strong, but he only used that strength to fight. He never thought of using that power to protect. He turned his head to watch Haruki sleeping with Kagome.

"Onee-chan...can't eat anymore..." Haruki mumbled.

InuYasha silently chuckled to himself. The kid was such a baby, despite being so strong. But a thought crossed his mind.

_'He said something about having friends...does that mean there are more Oni like him out there somewehre?'_

* * *

Somewhere, in the woods, a dark figure was stumbling through the trees.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" the figure asked himself.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: What do you think? I was checkin' out Hibiki on YouTube and was wondering how it would fit with InuYasha. This is a test of that theory. InuYasha doesn't belong to me and neither does Kamen Rider Hibiki. The only character that's mine is Sakurai Haruki. I also added the "Henshin" command for effect. Please R+R and tell me what you think!

Next Episode: The Roaring Oni


	2. The Roaring Oni

Shikon Rider Hibiki

Episode 2: The Roaring Oni

It's been several days since Sakurai Haruki joined InuYasha and his friends. Today, the group ends up in front of a fork in the road. Miroku tosses his staff out as it lands towards the right path.

"So, right it is then," Miroku concluded.

Just then two male travellers came walking up from the left path.

"That young woman was quite the kind hostess, wasn't she?"

"Aye! And she was quite the beauty as well."

Hearing this, Miroku shifted the staff towards the left path with his foot.

"Divine intervention," he murmured.

Everyone, except Haruki, groaned in annoyance. The monk was up to his old tricks again.

"Good idea, Miro-san! Maybe we can get something to eat," Haruki smiled.

"I'm glad we share the same thoughts, Haruki-kun," Miroku smiled.

"Yeah right," InuYasha scoffed.

* * *

Miroku's and Shippo's left eyebrows began to twitch with annoyance. Why you ask?

"Oh, isn't he just adorable!" cooed the hostess.

"Looks like Haruki only needs his looks to attract the maidens, huh, Miroku?" InuYasha snickered.

"How does he do it?" Shippo mumbled.

"Here's another rice ball, on the house," the hostess offered.

"Arigato, Nee-chan," Haruki said cutely.

"So Cute!" she exclaimed.

Sango and Kagome could only giggle to themselves at how Haruki was being showered with affection, while Miroku and Shippo stew in their envy.

"By the way," spoke a random traveller. "I heard something about a demon near a temple up ahead."

This caught the interest of InuYasha and the others.

"Yes, I've heard as well," another man responded. "A demon that plays strange music on an even stranger-looking instrument. But he does nothing but ask for money in return for playing."

"Yeah, and he's been attracting quite a crowd of ladies with whatever spell he's using."

"You think we should check it out, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Might as well," InuYasha surrendered.

"We'll have to liberate those women and the priest of the temple from this demon," Miroku said dramatically.

"Right," spoke Sango in a sarcastic tone.

'Strange music and guitar...why does that sound familiar,' Haruki pondered, scratching his head.

* * *

When the group reached the temple and came across a large crowd of young and beautiful girls. But they were never in any real danger. Why's that? They were cheering.

The reason was a young man playing an instrument. He had spiky green hair and matching eyes that gave off a shine like emeralds. His ears were pointed and so were his canines as he flashed a toothy grin every so often. From head to toe, he wore a black studded headband, a dark green sleeveless shirt, a wristband on his left arm with an oni face, tight leahter pants, and combat boots. His instrument was a black green electric guitar with blades lining the sides that was hooked up to a portable amplifier attached to the side of his belt. He was playing a solo from "November Rain" and the girls were screaming his name.

"Kiyoshi-sama!"

"Over here, Kiyoshi-sama!!"

"OMG, he's looking at me!!" one girl fainted.

"He just winked at me!!" another fainted.

"Kiyoshi-sama, let me bear your children!!!" another girl screamed.

InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome and Sango went wide-eyed after that last declaration. Apparantly, this demon must've been pretty powerful to manipulate THIS many women.

The demon stopped playing, flicked his hair with his right hand, and raised his index finger to the sky.

"Who do you love!?!" asked the demon.

"KIYOSHI-SAMA!!!!!!!" the girls cheered.

"Kiyoshi?" Haruki said aloud.

"What's wrong, Haru-kun?" Kagome asked.

Haruki's eyes widened as he gazed at the green-haired demon. He then leapt over the crowd of girls and onto the make-shift stage of stairs. This startled the demon youth as he was looking at a kid with pink hair and fimiliar pink eyes.

"Who're you?" asked the demon boy.

He got no answer as Haruki was still staring at him with intensity in his eyes. Haruki then smiled as he glomped the demon boy.

"Kiyo-kun!!" Haruki called out.

"Huh?! Haruki, is that you?!" the boy asked. Haruki nodded. "Well, by the gods! If it isn't Haruki! Come here, you little bastard!" He pulled Haruki into a head lock and gave him a playful noogie.

"I guess..they know each other?" Sango said with uncertainty.

"Well, this may make things easy," Miroku said.

"Where you've been Haruki? Where's Nii-san? And why the hell do you look like a toddler?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Well, I've been with my new friends, I don't know what happened to Takeshi-san, and I don't know," Haruki answered sequencially.

"Friends?" Kiyoshi looked to the back of the crowd to see InuYasha and the others. "Ah. I see."

* * *

"I'm Takemori Kiyoshi!" introduced the demon. "Nice to meet ya!" he bowed.

"I'm Kagome. These are my friends Sango, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo," introduced Kagome while gesturing to her friends.

"I'm honored to make all your aquaintance." Kiyoshi then took hold of Sango's hand and gazed at her intently. "Especially you, Sango-san."

"Um..I...uh..." Sango studdered, blushing.

Miroku's eye twitched at this and decided to speak up. "So, tell us Kiyoshi-_san_, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, making money!" Kiyoshi smiled.

"Money," everyone parroted.

"When I woke up, I found myself in the middle of a forest and I didn't WHERE the hell I was. I ended up at this temple and the monk in charge took me in."

"You're actually in Japan's Feudal Era," Kagome said.

"WHAT?!? You mean I'm stuck in the past!? OMG!!" Kiyoshi started rolling on the floor. "Oh, this is NOT GOOD!!" Then he calmed down. "Well, at least there's some cute girls to keep me busy."

The group then looks to Haruki being smothered with affection by the crowd of girls.

"Oh, he's so adorable!"

"His hair smells like strawberries!"

"Oh, I could just eat him up!"

"I want to take him home!"

"What's your name?"

"Sakurai...Haruki desu," Haruki answered shyly and blushing.

"KAWAIIII!!!!" everyone cooed.

"Heh, looks like he just stole my thunder," said Kiyoshi with a x-vain mark over his head and a twitching eyebrow.

"Say, Kiyoshi-kun," Kagome started. "Are you a..."

"Yeah, I'm an Oni," he cut her off.

"So, you're a demon," InuYasha accused.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded.

"So are you, buddy!" Kiyoshi retorted.

"At least I'm not manipulating defenseless women with weird music!" InuYasha shot back.

"HEY, insult my music and your ass is grass, biscuit breath!"

"You wanna make somethin' of it, broccoli head?!"

"Bring it on, BITCH!"

"InuYasha, SIT!" Kagome commanded.

InuYasha's face fell into the tatami mat.

"Sorry, he can be confrontational," Kagome apolagized.

"And for the record, I DON'T manipulate women. I enchant them." Kiyoshi explained.

"Enchant?" Shippo repeated.

"My guitar skills are so badass I can melt the hearts of women. Besides, lots of girls dig musicians." he said cockily.

"So you use Ongeki-dou to pick up girls," Kagome deadpanned.

"Of course not!" Kiyoshi denied. "I...wait how do you know about Ongeki-dou?"

"Haru-kun told us. Or rather, Hibiki-kun did."

"Ah, that explains you asking me if I was an Oni."

"So, could you elaborate on what Ongeki-dou actually is?" Miroku

"Ongeki-dou is a martial art that's designed to fight and kill demons using pure sound. This style also utilizes armed combat, using musical instruments such as drum clubs, guitars, and so on," Kiyoshi explained.

"So is there a style for every instrument?" Sango inquired.

"Not exactly. Ongeki-dou is dividded into three schools for three classes of instruments: Wind, String, and Percussion. With each school, there is an heir to its style."

"So, there are three classes of Oni then," Kagome concluded as she eyed Haruki.

"That's about right," Kiyoshi nodded.

"So, what time period DID you come from?" she asked.

"2035," he replied.

"EH!?! That far?!" Kagome gasped.

"Yup. We were hangin' out at Haruki's when this weird demon attacked us. He kinda kicked our asses pretty badly. We tried to escape and regroup, but I tripped over everyone and we all tumbled ito a well. Next thing I know, I wake up and find myself alone in a forest," Kiyoshi explained.

"The same story as Haruki-kun's," Sango stated.

"But enough about me," Kiyoshi then leaned towards Sango. "Let's talk about you, Sango-san."

"Me?" she pointed to herself.

"Yeah. Like, what's your favorite hobbies, what you like to eat, what you don't like, your kind of music, stuff like that."

"Well...I...um..." Sango began blushing a deep red.

At this time an old monk opened the door to the group's room.

"Is everything well, young musician?" the monk asked.

"Ah, Kaname-san! Everything's fine. Just getting to know my new friends." Kiyoshi turned to Sango. "Some more than others." He then winked at Sango, causing the demon slayer to turn red.

"Well then, how about I prepare a feast for your friends so that they may rest up for the night?"

"That would be excellent," Kiyoshi smiled.

"Then I shall return." He then slid the door closed as he left to the kitchen.

"He's a nice guy," Kagome commented.

"Yeah! Kaname-san's been taking care of me for the past couple o' days since I've been here," Kiyoshi smiled. Then he frowned. "I feel bad for having to leave him though."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Now that I got enough money, I'll be heading out to look for my Nii-san in the morning."

Haruki then walked towards the group with kiss marks all over his face.

"Hah! Thought they'd never leave," Haruki sighed.

"Lucky punk," Kiyoshi mumbled.

"Maybe you could come with us," Kagome offered while cleaning Haruki's face.

"Really?!" Haruki exclaimed.

"For real?!" Kiyoshi gasped.

"Sure," Kagome nodded. "We could use some muscle like yours and it wouldn't hurt to have some more company."

"Arigato, Onee-chan," Haruki chirped while hugging Kagome.

"Yeah, thanks for having me," Kiyoshi smiled.

"Hah! I bet he ain't so tough if he couldn't beat an enemy from his own time," InuYasha scoffed

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Fido?!" Kiyoshi challenged.

"Oh, I intend to," InuYasha smirked.

"Is it just me, or does Kiyoshi-san remind you a bit of Koga?" Miroku wispered to Sango. She could only nod.

* * *

InuYasha and Kiyoshi stood several feet across from each other in a courtyard of the temple, staring each other down. Kagome and the others stood at the side lines, waiting for the epic battle to begin.

"Kiyo-kun! Onii-chan! Gambatte!," Haruki cheered.

"So who do you think will win, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Well, we all know that InuYasha is strong, but..." Sango began.

"But?"

"We've seen what Haruki-kun can do when he transformed. If Kiyoshi-dono is an Oni like Haruki-kun, then this can probably go either way," she finished.

"Ready to get yer ass handed to ya, mutt?" Kiyoshi taunted.

"I should be asking you that!" InuYasha shot back. He then drew his Tetsusaiga.

"Nice sword," Kiyoshi whistled. "Sure you ain't over compensating?"

"Why you..." InuYasha growled. "RARGH!"

InuYasha charged forward, hacking and slashing at Kiyoshi and hoping to chop his head off. Kiyoshi dodged and blocked the giant sword with the bladed sides of his guitar, Ongekigen Retsurai. InuYasha made a downward swing and Kiyoshi dodge-rolled to the side.

"C'mon, give me yer best shot!" Kiyoshi taunted.

"You asked for it!" InuYasha raised his sword in the air. Wind began to gathe around the blade. Kiyoshi grinned, seeing how easily the mutt took the bait. "Wind Scar!" he bellowed. Several waves of yellow energy came flying at Kiyoshi ready to slice him to pieces.

Kiyoshi, however, stood his ground and plugged his guitar into his amplifier. His guitar pick in hand, Kiyoshi struck one string and sent out a massive shockwave at the Wind Scar, dispelling the attack without effort.

"What?!" Miroku and Sango gaped.

"He stopped the Wind Scar?!" Kagome gasped.

"Sugoi!" Haruki cried.

"That's Bullshit!" InuYasha roared.

"Thus is the power of Ongeki-dou!" Kiyoshi laughed. "That's what happens when you use your trump card too early."

All of a sudden an explosion erupted from the temple. A giant spider demon rose from the dust cloud, grinning like a mad man.

"Hand over the Sacred Jewel shards!" the demon roared.

"A demon?!" Shippo gasped.

"From inside the temple?!" Miroku exclaimed.

"How is that possible!?" Sango asked.

Kagome spotted a jewel shard glowing from the demon's forehead. "It has a jewel shard!" she called out.

"I hate spiders," InuYasha growled.

"Then let me handle it!" Kiyoshi proclaimed. He tugged at his wristband revealing a set of strings. He ren a finger over the strings and held it to his forehead, where an oni face appeared. "Henshin!" he called out. Kiyoshi raised his left arm to the sky and lightning descended upon him, covering him in green electrified energy. Kiyoshi waved his left arm out to dispell the lightning and reveal his Oni form. His "bodysuit" was a dark green and his hands were covered by green gloves. His Ongekishin Raigo rested on a belt around his waist. A strap, shaped like a guitar's neck hung across his torso from his left shoulder down to right side, coupled with a silver neck around his left rib cage. His helmet was dark green like the rest of his body and had a black visor lined with silver trim. An oni face rested on the forehead of his helmet. Finally, a blade-like horn rested on the top of his head, which rose from the back of his head. "Todoroki, Kenzan!" he announced.

"So, you _are_ a demon," the spider sneered.

"Got that right, legs." Todoroki mocked. "Figured you were a demon too."

"He knew?!" Kagome gasped.

"It was easy, seeing how he was eyeing the girls I attracted for the past few days. He couldn't have been a real monk. The jewel shard's a surprise, though."

"The element of surprise is a spider's specialty," the spider sneered as he charged towards Todoroki.

Todoroki flipped over the demon and slashed at its back, causing it to cry out in pain. "Doesn't mean it'll be effective!" Todoroki grinned. He slid under the demon and began to concenrtate his power. Electricity began to surge through his body and into his fists. "Kitoujustu Raigekiken!"

Todoroki pummeled the demon's underside, sending thousands of volts of electricity into the demon's body. The demon stumbled and finally fell after the vicious assault. Todoroki then jumped on the spider's back and stabbed his Resturai into him. He took the Raigo from his belt and attached it to Resturai, activating its "guitar mode." "Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin!" he announced. Todoroki then began to play a solo from "Through the Fire and the Flames," sending wild vibrations into the spider demon's organs.

And I'm sure we all know how wild "Through the Fire and the Flames" is.

The demon's body began to expand, due to the vibrations of Todoroki's playing. It finally exploded after three minutes of face melting riffs, thanks to Todoroki. The spider's jewel shard the fell at Todoroki's feet and he picked it up.

"And that's how it's done!" Todoroki grinned.

* * *

"Let's hit the road!" Haruki declared.

"I don't see why HE gets to come with us," InuYasha grumbled while gesturing to Kiyoshi.

"I guess it's because I'm just that awesome," Kiyoshi boasted. He then took hold of Sango's hands and gazed into her eyes with stars in his. "Especially since I'll be getting to know Sango-san better. Let's get along, Sango-san."

"Right..." Sango sweatdropped.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Well, looks like a certain Oni has a crush on our dark haired demon slayer. Could this be a romance in the making? What of Kiyoshi's brother? What about any other Oni that may be stuck in Feudal Japan? Stay tuned for answers and more! What arc, from InuYasha, do you think I should start from? Let me know in your reviews. Ja ne!

Next Episode: "The Majestic Oni!"


End file.
